<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friday Nights at Connie's: A FNAF/Steven Universe Crossover by theunknownfanficwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589505">Friday Nights at Connie's: A FNAF/Steven Universe Crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter'>theunknownfanficwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/M, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), My First Work in This Fandom, Possession, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Short One Shot, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie, now on her own in the real world, decides to work the night shift in order to earn a little extra money. Things seem to be going well, until the animatronics start to move around on their own. Now, it's up to Connie to fend for herself and try to survive the Friday night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friday Nights at Connie's: A FNAF/Steven Universe Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based entirely on the FNAF Title Generator Twitter account, and this is my first time writing a crossover for both respective fandoms. So...wish me luck!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door swung open, and Connie stepped inside. The place was a lot bigger than she imagined. The dining area was lined with plastic tables and chairs, with party hats carefully placed in the center. The manager of the establishment took notice, and smiled to himself.</p><p>"Woahhhh..."</p><p>"Yep! Beauty, ain't it? Took me and my colleagues a month to get set up. Here's your badge, by the way, Mrs...?"</p><p>Connie looked up from her golden security badge at the disheveled, grinning man. His eyes were half-shut and had bags under them, probably due to lack of sleep. Connie didn't notice the man's odd appearance and grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>"Just Connie is fine!"</p><p>"Oh! Connie. That's a nice name, isn't it? Well, as officially part of the Fazbear crew, you're gonna have to look after the place for the night. Office should be down the hall--[Afton pointed to the hallway behind Connie]--which is where you'll be for most of the night. Don't worry; there'll be plenty of supplies to keep you from dozing off during work hours."</p><p>Connie...started to feel something off from her new manager. She brushed it off; she had worked with crazier people in the past, maybe this one would be different? Besides, she was actually getting paid above minimum wage for once, and the pizzeria seemed decent enough. Well, besides the creepy animatronics that seemed to watch her every move.</p><p>"So, uh, Mister Miller?"</p><p>Miller tilted his head at Connie. His greasy hair flew over his face, giving him a crazy, insane look. Now Connie started to wonder if taking this job was really such a good idea.</p><p>"When do I start?"</p><p>Miller looked at his watch, then looked at the clock on the wall.</p><p>"Your shift starts...now."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"...And I've been here ever since."</p><p>"Huh. The guy seems...kinda creepy."</p><p>"I know, right? He's like the definition of a serial killer." Connie put her legs on top of the desk and leaned back.</p><p>"Maybe he's tired or something? I know <strong>I</strong> act a bit weird when I don't get enough sleep."</p><p>Connie sighed. "Maybe. I am still a bit suspicious of him. I'm probably gonna check the backstage."</p><p>"Oh yeah, isn't that the one that the Miller guy acted weird about?"</p><p>"Yep. That's the one. I have a feeling something suspicious is hiding inside there. Trust me, I've seen a lot of things on Pearl's missions. I think whatever's behind there has to be something important. Something Miller isn't wanting me to-- <strong>woah!</strong>" Connie barely missed a swing from one of the chicken animatronics, ducking and diving past the slow robot.</p><p>"Connie, you alright?"</p><p>Connie ran out of the office and down the hall, where she dodged an attack from the rabbit animatronic. "Sorry, Steven, I've gotta call you back. I'm busy with the animatronics right now."</p><p>"Alright. I'll come over there as soon as I can! Love you!"</p><p>"Love you too!" Connie hung up and managed to put the phone back inside her pocket.</p><p>Connie rolled past a swipe from Foxy's hook, and reached the backstage area. She tried the door, which was locked. <em>Dammit.</em> She found herself surrounded by all four of the animatronics. One by one, they started to get closer and closer. Foxy lunged at Connie, and was immediately hit with a swift uppercut to the jaw. The mechanical pirate staggered back, then dropped to the ground deactivated. Connie's hand throbbed in pain, but it wasn't anything too damaging. The other three animatronics stared at Connie's ready stance with as much shock and bewilderment as their worn down endoskeletons could allow. Connie immediately kicked down the door to the backstage, which sent the door flying a few inches forward.</p><p>Inside the backstage were a few spare masks, endoskeleton parts, and a Freddy Fazbear suit placed carefully on top of a wooden desk. The suit looked empty and uninhabited. Connie stepped inside, and peered closer at the animatronic suit. Connie gasped and wanted to throw up as she saw rotting skin poking out from one of the arms. Before she could run away or call someone, she felt something grab from behind. Connie tried to break free, but whatever was grabbing her was much stronger than her. She struggled for a little while, until she felt a knife being pressed against her neck. She looked up and saw a golden Bonnie smiling at the other animatronics.</p><p>"STAY BACK, OR THE GIRL GETS IT!" Connie immediately recognized it as her boss Miller. Oh great, a death threat. Like she hadn't been through enough of those with the Crystal Gems and their Homeworld adventures. Connie sighed in boredom.</p><p>"Eh? Why are you not begging for mercy?"</p><p>"Dude, I've been through more stuff than this. Can't you make this a little bit more interesting?"</p><p>"Quiet!"</p><p>"I mean, come on--"</p><p>"I said <em><strong>quiet</strong></em> , you little brat!"</p><p>"Y'know what? You guys can take care of him. I'm just gonna call the authorities." Connie slipped out of Miller's grasp and pulled out her phone to dial the police.</p><p>Miller ran toward Connie, brandishing his knife. Connie stuck out her leg, causing Miller to trip and slam into the wall. Connie waited for the operator to pick up. At the same time, she saw Miller slowly stand back up. The fall caused Miller to lose one of his teeth, which stained the suit with blood.</p><p>"You. LITTLE--"</p><p>Miller stopped as he began to violently shake. Everyone stared in confusion as to what was happening. Miller made eye contact with Connie, and was unable to stop what was about to happen next. The springlocks of the golden Bonnie suit suddenly unlocked, slicing Miller and spilling a large amount of blood onto the suit and the tiled floor. Miller screamed in agony, crying out in a desperate attempt for someone to help him. Connie was left to watch as she saw her former boss slowly fall to the ground, twitching and writhing in agony.</p><p>&lt; br/&gt;</p><p>Connie was sitting outside the restaurant with an officer. She was rocking back and forth and softly crying to herself. Steven arrived in his Dondai Surpremo and Connie immediately ran over and gave him a big hug.</p><p>"Are you okay? Are you hurt; do you need healing?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Steven, I...I just want to get back home."</p><p>"Thanks for the help, ma'am!"</p><p>The officer nodded, and took a sip of her coffee. Connie and Steven stepped into the car. Connie turned her head out the passenger window, and watched as the officers carried the decayed corpse of Dave Miller out of the taped-off restaurant. They then drove off, taking Connie back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>